


No one hurts his Princess

by lifereallysucks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2 am ideas am I right, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, But first angst, But there will be fluff, F/F, F/M, I SWEAR IM GOING TO FINISH THIS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of Angst, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Not Beta Read, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, eventually, i pawmise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifereallysucks/pseuds/lifereallysucks
Summary: This is a mess. Started writing, had a breakdown, Bon appétit.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi/karma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fin since I discontinued my other one, sorry by the way! But this is going to be infrequent updates and posting in the middle of the night. Welcome to the madness.

It started out as a normal day. Then things took a turn for the worse…

“How could you do this Marinette! All Lila wanted was to b e friends with you and now you get into a fight with her and push her down the stairs? I thought you were just jealous, but this is something else entirely!” Well, that was a fucking lie. It was Lila who pushed Marinette down the stairs, not the other way around! 

“But, Alya, I didn’t do anything-”SLAP

“Save it. You are not who I thought you were, you are so much worse.”

The class fell silent. Marinette was shocked. This girl who was supposed to be her best friend turned on her because of some little liar. She couldn’t take it. She ran out of the classroom, tears streaming down her face.  
\- - - - - -

The bathroom, being as it was the most commonly used space for emotional turmoil, was where Marinette was. She didn’t know if it had been hours or minutes, when she heard someone calling her name. As the mystery person got closer she recognized the voice. Adrien. Just what she needed, another pep talk on how to ‘just leave the situation alone’ and, ‘she’s not hurting anyone, so what’s the problem?’. To be fair, she had never told him about the times Lila threatened her, or he would feel a lot different about the situation. But Marinette didn’t know that.

“Mari, can I come in?” Silence.

“ I know you’re in there, I saw you run in.” Of course, his father chose that day to do an early morning photo shoot. He really had the worst luck (haha) in getting to school on time.

“I’m coming in, ok?” He opened the door and saw her hunched in a little ball in the corner of the room. He approached her slowly as to not scare her, and when he got close enough, he touched her hand. The girl flinched away from the contact and curled in on herself even further. Adrien then slid down the wall to sit next to her, giving her enough space to reach out to him, but not so much that she couldn’t. 

“She threatened me, you know.” Those were the first words he had heard her say in the time period. 

Who tried to hurt his Marinette? Who hurt his princess like this? Whoever they were, they were going to pay. 

What he actually said was, “Who threatened you?”

“Lila” she said so calmly but you could hear the venom in her voice as she spat out the name.

That little bitch! I told her she could keep modeling and doing stuff with me if she left Mari alone. But she didn’t. And now she has reduced the strongest girl in class to crying in the bathroom. Pay back time motherfucker.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you-”

“I was just following your advice!” Marinette interjected.

“That was before I knew she was hurting you! I didn’t know that she was making your life miserable! I thought she was just trying to fit in! If I had known she was hurting you, that bitch would have been gone a long time ago!”

When Adrien finished his rant, he looked over at her. A light blush was dusting her cheeks, and she was looking at him like she had just seen a new side of her long time crush.

Without any warning, she launched herself into Adrien’s arms. He stumbled a little bit but caught her. When Marinette realized what she had just done and began to pull away.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me I-”

“Shhh Mari, it’s ok.” He said as he squeezed her tighter to him. Marinette felt safe, for the first time in weeks, with another person. He wasn’t going to turn on her like the others did. She started to tear up thinking about all of the lost friendships, but Adrien kept her grounded by petting her hair. They stayed in that position for a while. 

The pair was startled out of their contentment by the bell, signaling the start of the school day. Neither tried to move, until Adrien suggested that they head to class. As they got up, he immediately missed the warmth of his ‘very good friend’. But he could tell Marinette was still nervous, so he held her hand to keep her grounded. And from that point on, Adrien vowed to never let anyone hurt his princess. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see them sort it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall! im so sorry ive been gone, im just really unmotivated and i just sat down and wrote all of this in one sitting, so sorry for any mistakes! enjoy whatever shit i cooked up this time!

When they entered the classroom, all eyes went to them. “Marinette, Adrien. Thank you for joining us.” The two of them were unsure of what to do, then Ms.Bustier raised her eyebrows and they rushed to their seats. Instead of sitting next to Nino as Adrien normally did, he followed Marinette to the back of the room. Whispers and murmurs broke out among the students, punctuated by glares and confused glances were shot their way. No doubt Lie-la had spun another tale of what Marinette supposedly did to her. 

“Now class as I was saying,”  
……………….

The lunch bell rang, and within 2 minutes it was just Adrien and Marinette left. 

“I think now would be a good time to talk, but we should probably get out of here before we get kicked out.” Adrien said.

“Yeah your right, my place or yours?”

“Yours if that’s ok.” 

“Let’s get going, there is a lot to talk about in a short period of time.” They finished packing up and left together. Thankfully, the cafeteria was in the other direction, so there was no chance of running into a classmate. It was a very short walk, maybe a block or two. He was about to go in through the main doors when Marinette pulled him to a side door. She fumbled a little with the keys but finally got them into the lock. 

As they walked through the back, Marinette waved to her parents that were working during the lunch rush. Marinette took Adrien’s hand and led him behind the counter and up a flight of stairs in a different part of the bakery. 

Adrien had only been to the bakery once or twice, but it hadn’t changed much. It was still just as cozy as always. She lead the way up to her room and held the trap door open for him while he climbed up. They sat across from each other, Marinette on her desk chair and Adrien on the chaise lounge. 

Adrien sighed. “So, I just want to know why.”

Marinette looked up from her hands that she was holding together in her lap. “Why what?”

“Why didn't you come to me about it? I could have helped you and kept her away from you.” At this Marinette stilled.

“It seemed like you already had so much on your plate and i didn't want to burden you with my stupid problems.”

“But they’re not stupid! When will you get it through your head that I care about you!” He had a crazed expression in his eyes. But she knew it was not driven by anger, but by concern. 

“I’m sorry. I know i should have told you but that stupid little voice in my head kept telling me that you wouldn’t care. That no one cared. That if i just disappeared, no one would notice. And if they did, they’d be sad for a few weeks and then move on with their lives.” At some point while she was talking she started crying.

“Oh Mari no” Adrien said as he went over to her side and held her while she cried. They sat there for a little while. Huh. This is becoming a common thing for the two of them, not that he didn’t like it! It was just, nice. They fit together so perfect that it seemed like fate, but that totally wasn’t it! No way they were soulmates! Marinette is just a very good friend! Why does that sound like the scream of shippers around the world simultaneously groaning? Must just be a coincidence. 

When they did break apart, there was a new understanding between the both of them. They were going to take down this bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to add that im just on hiatus and it will be uptaded again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I can’t promise a super fast update, but I will update it. I appreciate all of the comments and kudos they mean the world to me! Love you all!!❤️❤️


End file.
